xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Noctilum
ig ht L }} Noctilum (Japanese: , Yakō no Mori lit. Noctilucent Forest; English dub: ), also known as Nightglow Woods (Japanese: , Yorupikka Mori) to the Nopon, is a region in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It lies to the northwest of Primordia. Noctilum is very reminiscent of a jungle, with lush greenery and murky swamps. Much of the region is bordered by tall crags that separate it from the oceans of Mira, with some lagoons where gaps meet the ocean. __TOC__ Points of interest Areas * Blackback Bridge * Bloodpond Basin * Bloodpond Basin BC * Breakwater Narrow * Canopied Nightwood * Canopied Nightwood BC * Celestial Ascent * Celestial Cleave * Coil Tree Cape * Dead Man's Gulch * Dead Man's Ingress * Dead Man's Ingress BC * Decapotamon * Decapotamon BC * Divine Roost * Dodonga Caravan * Elephant's Trunk * Ensconced Citadel * Goblin's Narrow * Great Trident Crossing * Humdrum Peaks * Fukai Pass * Garden Spring * Jasper Incline * Lakeview Stronghold * Lotus Keep Building Site * Middle Hushflood * Nopon Highroad * Qing Long Glade * Qing Long Glade BC * Redsnake Pass * Rust Lake * Rustpool Banks * Rustpool Banks BC * Sapphire Carpet * Sapphire Table * Sato Headwater * Serpentine Pass * Shark's Jaws * Suncatch Ravine * Sunlit Spring * Tripod Rock BC * Twin Hammers * Upper Hushflood * Vitriol Cesspool * Waterway Tangle * Whale's Gullet * Whale's Nostril BC * Whale's Nostril Landmarks * Bident Crossing * Everwhelm Falls * Great Nail * Narcissus Tree * Nopon Braidbridge * Old Dragontail Tree * Potter's Rock * Rockmole's Burrow * Seabound Coil Tree * Skybound Coil Tree * Tripod Rock * Weeping Whitewood Unexplored Territories * Ensanguined Font * Idyll Beach * Millstone Ridge * Orochi's Belly * Sentinel's Nest * Whale's Weeper Scenic Viewpoints * Cascade Isle * Decapotamon Vista * Skygazer's Atrium * Yagami's Vista Miranium Deposits * FN Site 201 * FN Site 202 * FN Site 203 * FN Site 204 * FN Site 205 * FN Site 206 * FN Site 207 * FN Site 208 * FN Site 209 * FN Site 210 * FN Site 211 * FN Site 212 * FN Site 213 * FN Site 214 * FN Site 215 * FN Site 216 * FN Site 217 * FN Site 218 * FN Site 219 * FN Site 220 * FN Site 221 * FN Site 222 * FN Site 223 * FN Site 224 * FN Site 225 Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Abyssal Vesper * Acid Dilus * Amrita Scirpo * Angry Simius * Antares Levitath * Beach Xiphias * Blitz Blatta * Border Puge * Breather Scirpo * Bronze Papil * Callous Mortifole * Callous Scintimure * Carmine Forfex * Carnelian Scirpo * Cobalt Forfex * Cobalt Germivore * Copper Papil * Crazed Aeviter * Crusher Mortifole * Crusher Terebra * Cunning Thallus * Darting Caecus * Dove Turba * Drifter Unafulge * Drone Knight Quo * Echo Thallus * Electric Scintimure * False Thallus * Fiendish Virago * Fighter Pugilith * Forest Adsecula * Forest Aprica * Forest Femina Suid * Forest Suid * Gardener Mortifole * Garnet Forfex * Garnet Scirpo * Ghillie Falsaxum * Giddy Adsecula * Goliath Sylooth * Grotto Mortifole * Guide Owl Galdr * Hallowed Progen * Hermit Tectinsula * Holmium Petramand * Hunter Dilus * Indigo Turba * Iron Cinicula * Jade Saltat * Jocular Saltat * Kite Turba * Lake Mortifole * Lark Turba * Lightning Progen * Logi Blatta * Lunar Ceto * Lurker Suid * Magus Blatta * Malicious Mephite * Marnuck Recon * Marnuck Support * Mash Scirpo * Merciful Dilus * Merciful Scirpo * Miniature Femina Suid * Miniature Suid * Minor Sabula * Mirage Vivohast * Mischievous Mephite * Mountain Jacul * Multi Knight Qmoeva * Native Mortifole * Negator Tectinsula * Nomad Terebra * Ocean Forfex * Ocean Xiphias * Ogre Blatta * Origin Mortifole * Palace Knight Qmoeva * Pastoral Cervus * Pike Insidia * Pillager Scirpo * Pond Terebra * Prairie Blatta * Prone Bully * Prone Eagle * Prone Judge * Prone Owl * Prone Rampager * Prone Slayer * Prone Vix Prisoner * Punisher Simius * Raging Simius * Raven Blatta * Ripper Vesper * River Suid * Rock Cinicula * Rubidium Oc-serv * Ruby Forfex * Sacred Progen * Saffron Germivore * Sanctuary Progen * Scandium Petramand * Scarlet Levitath * Selenic Ceto * Silhouette Tectinsula * Sludge Caecus * Soma Scirpo * Spear Insidia * Spore Filiavent * Spring Unafulge * Squall Blatta * Stalwart Blatta * Star Cinicula * Stealth Tectinsula * Stray Ovis * Striker Simius * Suppressor Knight Qmoeva * Surtr Scirpo * Tainted Caro * Tainted Scintimure * Terrible Germivore * Tharros Scirpo * Tidal Purgovent * Vermilion Insidia * Violet Forfex * Violet Germivore * Viridian Forfex * Wind Auravis * Wood Potamus * Wrathful Simius Mission Exclusive Enemies * Agile Caecus * Array Insidia * Arrow Cinicula * Arrow Germivore * Bastion Glennar * BLADE Sniper (Middle Hushflood) * BLADE Sniper (Gadd's team) * BLADE Sniper (Rust Lake) * BLADE Trooper (Noctilum) * Blood-king Gelvo Banth * Brazen Falsaxum * Compulsive Tainted * Cross Qmoeva * Devil Mephite * Dryland Auravis * Gus * Heinous Blatta * Heinous Forfex * Jovial Saltat * Linker Scirpo * Marnuck Commander (Dead Man's Gulch) * Marnuck Commander (Shark's Jaws) * Marnuck Quartermaster * Marnuck Soldier * Marnuck Trooper * Milsaadi Lieutenant * Nopopon Incarnate * Parched Terebra * Prone Box * Prone Fighter (Ensconced Citadel) * Prone Fighter (Lotus Keep Building Site) * Prone Hearthkeeper * Purge Purgovent * Running Shark * Scout Galdr * Scout Qmoeva * Telethia, the Endbringer * Thieving Dilus * Zealot Glennar * Wood Tectinsula Story Exclusive Enemies * Marnuck Rook * Prone Destroyer * Tainted Caro Tyrants * Alfombra, the Transcendent * Aria, the Zauberflöte * Balduino, the Wicked-Eyed * Buchwald, the Guardian * Claire, the Sheltered * Clemente, the Iron Meteor * Demetrio, the Tempestuous * Desdemona, the Subterranean * Drake, the Waypost * Duran's Galdr * Elena, the Infernal * Falchion, the Vibrant * Fernando, the Immovable * Frajeel, the Purgatorial * Froste, the Courteous * Gerhardt, the Lone and Proud * Go-rha, the Guardian Deity * Griffus, the Tartarean * Heidi, the Lively * Infantry Support Qmoeva (Waters) * Jarosch, the Sensational * Joker, the Unknowable * Katerina, the Cliffhanger * Lambert, the Divine Wind * Lugalbanda, the Wanderer-King * Manuelita, the Affectionate * Muruse, the Opulent * Olegario, the Iron-Helmed * Oskar, the Summer Squall * Pizelle, the Purple Lightning * Planetes, the Torrential * Pyotr, the Shepherd * Sacrum, the Noctilucent * Sarcosuchus, the Iron-Eater * Schneider, the Cliffpercher * Seti, the Light of Stars * Shinhwa, the Sagacious * Shuravas, the Enraged * Si-el, the Vacuous * Telethia, the Endbringer * Tormenta, the Scarlet-Clad * Yama, the Obliviator * Yessenia, the Husky-Voiced * Yuiro, the Luxuriant Nemesis * Telethia Plume Boss * Goetia * Tainted Sphinx Collectibles * Noctilum Collectopedia NPCs * Clarissa * Gigio * Gotsu * Howard * Jejebba * Jitsu * Koko * Kun'luarb * Mia * Mumutsu * Nopopon * Nosusu * Satsu * TP351: Tempera * Yoyotsu Gallery XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-06.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-05.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-04.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-03.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-02.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-01.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-10.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-09.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-08.jpg XCX Exploration 04.png|Nighttime in Noctilum XCX Exploration 09.png|A pond under twisting branches XCX Exploration 19.png|Walking on a giant branch XCX Exploration 22.png|Walking towards a colossal plant XCX Exploration 25.png|Bridges made out of branches Img field02 yako 01.jpg|Daytime in Noctilum Img field02 yako 03.jpg|Nighttime in Noctilum Img field02 yako 04.jpg|Noctilum Lynlee Elma Cross screenshot.jpg Category:XCX Locations Category:Regions Category:Noctilum